


contest woes, round one

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lisia struggles to make it to the end of a contest.
Relationships: Lutia | Lisia/Mikuri | Wallace
Series: Peecember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 4





	contest woes, round one

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a follow up where Wallace recalls his incident, coming tomorrow!

Lisia can’t believe that she would actually make such a stupid mistake. She has never done something this stupid in her life, and definitely not since becoming such a popular contest idol. No matter what, she makes sure to watch her liquid intake and visit the bathroom as close to going onstage as she possibly can, to avoid even having the  _thought_ of needing to pee while she is out there.

But today, time got away from her, and today she was thirsty, so now she is onstage, performing as best as she can while ignoring the fact that she is absolutely bursting to pee, and that she is not sure if she is going to make it until the end or not. Not that she has any choice in that regard, because if she _does_ lose control, then she will ruin her entire career, and there is no way she is going to let something like that happen to her, not when she has made it so far, and has so much further to go.

So she just has to pretend like everything is okay, and focus all of her willpower on holding it, and looking just as good as ever doing so. Today is a pretty big day for her; the contest itself is rather run of the mill, but her uncle Wallace is here, watching from backstage, because this is a routine that the two of them have worked on together. She wants to look good especially for him, since he has not only done so much to help her improve, but has also gotten a lot closer to her recently.

Maybe a lot closer than they should be, but as long as the two of them are careful, he assures her that they will be just fine, and can keep it a secret.

The last thing she wants to do is bungle something as important as this, and all because she really needs to pee. It would humiliate her not just in front of all of her fans and the judges, but also in front of her uncle, who is pretty much her ideal man in every way. She grits her teeth whenever she gives a closed-lip smile, and whenever she can afford to stand with her legs pressed together, she will, trying to keep what she is doing as subtle as possible.

Not much helps, though. There is nothing that can take her mind off of her desperation for long, and she just has to consider herself very lucky that none of the contestants today are using any Water type moves to show off their Pokemon’s style, because that really might end up being too much for her. There are no sprays of water, so she can rest easy where that is concerned, but that does not mean that it gets any easier for her, and she spends the entire contest trying as subtly as possible to make holding it a little bit easier on herself, all while putting on a big smile and dazzling the crowd like she always does.

By the time it is over, and she is meant to be crowned winner, awarded her ribbon like always, she wishes that she could skip this part and get backstage. After all, she has done this dozens of times by now, and it’s always the same, but of course, that would be terribly rude, and Wallace would scold her endlessly for it. Her fans would be incredibly disappointed too, so she has no choice but to prolong her suffering that much more.

She is at her limit when she finally gets to go backstage, wasting no time before breaking into a sprint. Running is not the best idea right now, but she can’t go too slowly either, so she just has to deal with the fact that her panties are going to get a little damp along the way. Her bladder aches so much, she is in so much pain right now, and she just wants this to be over, barreling into her dressing room as quick as she can. Wallace will see just how hurried and flustered she is, but that is still better than-

The door closes, and her uncle looks up, starting to say, “Lisia you were absolutely br-” But he stops when he sees the way her knees buckle, and, much to her humiliation, he is staring directly at her once she starts to wet herself.

She tries to stop it, jamming a hand between her legs as she moans in humiliation, but there is nothing she can do at this point. Even though she was so close, she still wasn’t close enough, and it takes no time at all for her white shorts to be soaked through, her accident obvious with just a glance at them. It runs down her legs and soaks into everything that she wears, her socks and shoes not spared at all, even as it begins to puddle on the floor beneath her.

And Wallace is watching her, frozen in place until her shoulders begin to shake, and he realizes that she’s crying. In an instant, he has her in a tight embrace, petting her hair as he says, “You did wonderfully, Lisia. It was a breathtaking performance, I couldn’t even tell that you were this desperate.”

“Yes, but I…but I…” She sobs, unable to finish her sentence, not sure why he is being so nice to her when she has made such a fool of herself in front of him. But Wallace just hugs her tighter, not seeming to mind that he is getting wet as well.

“You did just what I would have done, and a bit more gracefully than I did, come to think of it,” he says, and she pulls back a bit too look up at him in confusion. “You’re lucky to not have to deal with Water types during your performances, that’s all I’m going to say.”

But Lisia is too curious to let him off the hook with just that. “No, I want to know what you mean. More gracefully than you _did_? Uncle Wallace, did you…?” Why does the idea excite her so much?

“Oh, alright, if it’ll cheer you up, I’ll tell you the story,” he says. “I could never disappoint my niece, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
